<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】Erwin Schrödinger's Cat by Doflamingocoat26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711113">【SD】Erwin Schrödinger's Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26'>Doflamingocoat26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短小一发完，不知算不算Sci-Fi，Open End</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】Erwin Schrödinger's Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为一个科学工作者，Sam是个坚定不移的无神论者。</p><p>那天是个阴沉的雨天，黑伞和漆黑的棺材不断碰撞着，直到一铲又一铲湿重的土砸在棺材漆黑的亮面。</p><p>在Dean的葬礼上，Sam盯着他的墓碑发呆，伞们在他的头顶交叠。</p><p>量子关联存在非定域性，尽管关联方式多种多样，但在任意为范围的空间中，它们之间的信息传递都不受距离影响，量子一个对应一个，在非常理想的情况下，或许会存在一个和Dean完全相反的Dean存在。</p><p>死的对应是生，那或许在世界另一个角落有一个还活着的Dean，是他的生造成了Dean的死，如果杀死他，那会不会得到与他相反的，属于自己的那个真正的，活着的Dean。</p><p>Sam看着那块墓碑，他知道第一步该做什么了。</p><p>那天晚上下着瓢泼大雨，Sam挖开了Dean的墓，雨水和汗水黏在他身上，闪电照亮Dean惨白的脸。</p><p>他抱出不会再醒来的Dean，他要把他的肉体打碎成一个一个量子，他要让他消失，他要让他复活。</p><p>他告诉自己，科学不需要伦理。</p><p> </p><p>解码构成Dean的全部量子几乎是个不可能完成的任务，但他做到了，Sam是个疯子也是个天才，他解码，再反转，从而确定了与Dean对应的相反的那个“Dean”。他找到了他，他的名字也是Dean，甚至有一张和Dean相差无几的脸。</p><p>只是Sam是在监狱里见到他的，那个被判处四百三十五年刑期的死囚犯。</p><p>他坐在防弹玻璃的另一侧的椅子上，戴着手铐脚镣，脸上挡着口笼，他挑着眉毛对玻璃另一侧的人们竖起了中指，下一秒警卫便大步跨上前，把他的头摁到桌面，警棍顶着他的后腰，但他开始哈哈大笑。</p><p>Sam看过他做过的事，毒贩，连环杀人犯，抢劫，绑架…一切与坏沾边的事他都做过了，如果是在其他另外一个时刻看到做下这些事的人，Sam都会和所有人一起对他啐两口吐沫，但他长着Dean的脸。</p><p>他鲜活，骄傲，身陷囹圄但还是那么耀眼，他是Sam从未见过的Dean的样子。恍惚间他忘记了自己的目的，他是来打碎他，杀死他的。</p><p>多一个少一个死囚对监狱来说没什么影响，更别提还能得到那么多钱，狱卒巴不得少个惹事精，于是Sam在监狱的一角得到了一间实验室，而Dean被关押到他实验室隔壁的单人牢房，他还不知道这个木讷的大个子要做什么，对他来说只是换到了一间更好的房间而已。</p><p>准备工作需要很长一段时间，Sam每天在实验室埋头苦干，只有晚上才会出来，在房间前的台阶上看着天抽完一根又一根的烟。</p><p>一天又一天，Sam让自己忘记隔壁那个人，每次看到他的脸Sam的心脏就会停跳一秒，是愧疚吗，是恐惧吗，他给自己洗脑，这一切都是正确的，他的演算和模型都完美无缺。</p><p>但在Sam去找Dean之前，Dean先找上了他。</p><p>在Sam抽烟的时候他把一堆卫生纸撕碎从门缝里不停塞出去，还把铁门撞的咣咣响，卫生纸碎屑被风吹了Sam满头满背。</p><p>他怒气冲冲拿起牢房门外的电话，“你他妈干什么。”</p><p>“我这不就是想让你跟我聊会天吗，能不能把窗户打开，我们可以坐着说。”</p><p>他连声音都和Dean一模一样。Sam拉起挡住窗的铁皮，坐到窗口那把旧椅子上，玻璃另一边Dean拿着听筒坐到了Sam对面，他坏笑着，“我闻到好几次了，你在抽烟吧，给我来根好不好，就当可怜可怜我？”</p><p>“我凭什么可怜你，你不过是个作恶多端的混蛋。”Sam把没吸完的那根烟在窗台上碾灭，Dean的眉毛抽动了一下，脑子飞快的转着。</p><p>“我听到他们说什么了，你需要我。”Dean敲敲每天送饭的那块可以打开的小窗口，“如果要我帮你做什么，你不该给我点回报吗？”</p><p>他被这反问问住了，他该给Dean回报，回报他养大自己，回报他把一切都给了自己，他看着玻璃另一侧那个人，那张脸，如果要让一个人付出生命的代价，那他确实也要给出一些回报来，“确实。”</p><p>Sam慢悠悠点着烟从小窗口送进去，Dean接过香烟，重重吸了一口，“说吧，你想让我做什么，让我杀人？操我？什么都可以。”</p><p>“什么都可以吗？”</p><p>“什么都可以。”</p><p>“如果是让你死呢。”</p><p>Dean愣了一下，又吸了一口烟，“也不是不可以，价钱合适，什么都可以，早死晚死我都是死在这里，没什么区别。”</p><p>“我的死对你有什么好处吗？你不告诉我我可没办法开价。”</p><p>“这是个很长的故事。”</p><p>“你觉得除了他妈的时间，我还有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam跟Dean讲了自己和Dean的故事。</p><p>两个相依为命的小孩子，兄长用尽一切去养活他的小弟弟，但叛逆的小弟弟想更完整的拥有他的兄长，他爱他，但是爱却让他推开了他的兄长，让他失去了一切。</p><p>“简而言之，你他妈是个想乱伦的混蛋，你哥哥想让你过好日子，他离开你走了你都没想去找他，等他死了，你才想做出个弗兰肯斯坦来。”Dean吸完了Sam给他的第五根烟，“各种意义上你真的很混蛋。”</p><p>“所以我才想向他道歉。”Sam也给自己点上新一根烟。</p><p>“虽然我没上过什么学，但是你说把我打碎成量子，但是这样某种意义上你哥是不是也没死过，他现在只是量子。”</p><p>“某种意义上这世界上还没人死过呢。”</p><p>“兄弟这他妈可不是科学，这玩意是上帝管的吧！”</p><p>“我是无神论者，你杀了那么多人，难道你还是什么基督徒？”</p><p>“哈，这可说不准。”Dean冲他挤挤眼睛，说出了一句很真正的Dean的一句话，“如果恶魔美女的奶子够大，或者上帝是个美女。”</p><p>Sam呆坐在原地，那神态，那语气，那一瞬间他确实看到了Dean，他脱口而出，“Dean！”</p><p>“你叫我？”Dean挥挥指尖的烟，撅着嘴巴，“我想好要什么了，就每天给我我想吃的东西，然后给我接个电视来，然后每天有烟抽，要求不过分吧。”</p><p>“对了，还有甜点，我要每天都有一块派。”</p><p> </p><p>他真的太像Dean了，口味，品味，甚至色情片的选择，他的表情，小习惯，他的一切都像和Dean一个模子里刻出来的。Sam强迫自己把Dean和他分开，或许是因为Dean的死才让相反的他发生了变化，量子关联为了平衡和守恒使他们变得更像一个人。他作恶多端，杀了不计其数的人，不值得同情，早就该偿命。</p><p>可一旦想到要杀死那个正在床上睡得四仰八叉，口水直流的混蛋，Sam的胸口就会发痛。从科学上从情感上，他都不是真正的Dean，Sam摁着自己的胸口，我的理论完美无缺。</p><p>准备工作顺利的进行，Dean在他的单人牢房里快乐的生活，然后每天晚上Sam会跟他隔着玻璃分享香烟和故事，他们分享的越多，Sam便越来越发现他和自己的Dean的相似，也发现他们之间的不同。</p><p>比起兄长，他感觉这个Dean更像自己的朋友，一个奇怪的暧昧对象，一个可以不必顾忌乱伦可以放心在一起的Dean，一个完美的替代品，只是他不想要一个替代品。</p><p>实验开始的前一天晚上，Sam才告诉了Dean，实验明天开始。</p><p>“也就是说我就只有一晚上好活了？”Dean托着下巴，叼着烟，漂亮的绿眼睛垂着，月亮从Sam背后穿过玻璃投到他的脸上，Sam第一次从他脸上读到了落寞和悲伤，他不知是不是自己把情感投到他的脸上，他脸上的悲伤是真的吗？悲伤是什么，突触之间的生物信号吗？肌肉控制的表情？为什么我可以感觉到他的悲伤。</p><p>器官与器官，人与人，哲学是Sam向来不屑的东西，这一刻他却想去读一读从古至今那些名家大师的见解，向他们问问自己的疑惑，不过这一晚怕是来不及了。</p><p>“嘿，Sam。”Dean吸完那根烟，指节敲敲玻璃，“你想做爱吗？”</p><p>“什么？”Sam以为自己听错了。</p><p>“做爱。”Dean重复了一次，“我不想无聊的等死，我和你哥哥长得一样，不如跟我做一次，就当满足你的性幻想，你们俩也都不用下地狱，不是很好吗？”</p><p>“不过如果我们以后可以在地狱里见面，就让我做你们的伴郎吧，在地狱里举行婚礼是不是很浪漫。”</p><p>“谁也不知道到底有没有地狱。”Sam盯着他。</p><p>“就当有吧。”Dean打了个哈欠，“你要不要跟我做，不做我就自行解决了。”</p><p>几秒之后，牢房的铁门被Sam哗啦一声扯开，他和Dean在那间小小的房间呆了一夜。</p><p> </p><p>Dean站在传送器前，身上戴着一层又一层设备，Sam盯着他，脑子里全是昨天晚上Dean高潮时喊自己，他喊的是Sammy。</p><p>眼球酸涩异常，Sam按下了启动按钮，Dean消失了，他的身体被打碎成量子，全部的信息传输到存储设备中，程序运转，解码，逆转，一个月后Sam便会得到自己的真正的Dean。</p><p>在漫长的等待里，Sam一直在想那个夜晚，他为什么会叫自己Sammy，是下意识，还是那只是个玩笑呢？</p><p>于是他很长时间里第一次离开了监狱，去了老旧的档案室，关于Dean的残缺不全，Sam花了两周才找到Dean原始记录的备份。翻开第一页，Sam看到了自己的照片，他花了一整天才消化掉那份档案。</p><p>与Sam相反的那个Sam，也就是这个Dean的兄弟，在多年前死于贩毒过程中的枪战。他们是对混蛋兄弟，但那个Sam也是个天才混蛋，他们的经历那么相似，唯一的不同是在弄大学学费时，自己的Dean去卖掉了自己一颗肾，而那个Dean去卖了毒品，自己崩溃的离开，而那个Sam和Dean一起陷进那片泥沼。</p><p>他现在确定了，Dean确实是个基督徒，他相信他的Sam正在地狱里等着他。</p><p>他心甘情愿被自己杀死，心甘情愿被他的“弟弟”杀死。</p><p>如果真的有天堂和地狱的概念，那我的Dean在哪里呢？</p><p> </p><p>两周之后，在空荡荡的实验器械中人形逐渐出现。</p><p>Sam跪在那人形旁边，Dean变得清晰可触碰，机器的轰鸣声停下了，Sam看到赤裸的Dean身上那个丑陋的刀口，这次终于是他了。</p><p>但是一分钟又一分钟，Dean只是躺在那里，Sam皱起眉头，有哪里不对劲。</p><p>一开始Dean的胸口还在起伏，但很快那起伏也消失了，Sam抱着他疯了一样冲到急救室，但已经晚了，Dean早已是一堆无生命的肉，一具尸体，他活了一瞬间，却没有理智没有记忆，只有生命。</p><p>他杀死另一个Dean，只得到一具尸体。</p><p>又在下雨了，Sam抱着Dean的尸体走在雨里，一步又一步，他呆滞得看着前方，在这场无意义的忙碌里，他杀死一个人，证明了一件事。</p><p>灵魂或许是存在的，不可更改，不可传递，不可复制。</p><p>Sam找到了一把枪。</p><p>现在，Sam不再是无神论者了。</p><p>他抱着Dean躺进仪器里，把枪口对准了额头。</p><p> </p><p>或许在某个时空范围内，Sam又遇到了Dean，只要不去观察那个黑箱，他们永远有百分之五十的几率相遇相爱，并且在婚礼上，另一对Sam和Dean做了他们的伴郎。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>